All-Star Party/Mini-Games
These are the mini-games to All-Star Party. if you would like to add one, please do. Omego 20:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) 4-Player Mini-Games Cookie Crumble *'Rules': You and the other players are on a cookie. The objective is to punch them off the cookie. However, parts of the cookie are randomly breaking off. if you on a part of the cookie while it is falling, you are out. *'Time': 60 seconds *'Controls': Remote held horizontally D-Pad: Move, 2: Punch *'Advice': If you're on the part of a cookie that's going to break, get off of it fast! Pour Sap *'Rules': You and the other players have been shrunk to size. And all of you are climbing a tree. But this tree has a lot of sap! The sap will droop down the tree, and if you get caught by the sap, you are out. *'Time': N/A, till you get to the top *'Controls': Remote held horizontally D-Pad: Move *'Advice': The sap can sometimes go in zigzag patterns, go in circles, and it can sometimes go faster or slower. Watch the sap carefully, and don't get tricked by the sap. When Chickens Fly *'Rules': All of the players are in a chicken suit. The objective is for all players to get higher up than the other players. you do this by flapping your arms as many and as fast as you can. *'Time': 30 seconds *'Controls': are held out with the Wii Remote in one hand Flap Arm(s): Fly higher *'Advice': It's all about shaking the Wii Remote. Keep flappin' those arms! Spiral Runner *'Rules': All the players are on spirals that are horizontal. The players are constantly running on a spiral. the objective is for the players to survive the time limit. the spirals will make a lot of twists and turns. When the time is up, the players that survived win. *'Time': 50 seconds *'Controls': Remote held horizontally Tilt Wii Remote Left: Turn left, Tilt Wii Remote Right: Turn right *'Advice': Watch out for enemies that are sometimes on the spiral you're on. If you hit them, you'll get stunned for a few seconds and you'll lose control of your character. Trash Bath *'Rules': All the players are on circular floating platforms in a giant dumpster. The players' objectives is to knock all of the other players off their platforms. But if one piece of garbage hits you, your going garbage swimming. Last player standing wins. *'Time': 70 seconds *'Controls': Remote held horizontally D-Pad: Move, 1: Pick up garbage, 2: Throw garbage *'Advice': Halfway through the game, the trash will rain down on you. Get ready for the trash shower! Crater Invaders *'Rules': All of the players are hanging on ropes being cranked by shy guys, and are invading different craters. The objective for all the players is to get their treasure at the bottom of their crater first. Fireballs will fly from the craters, and the players have to avoid them. First one to get their treasure wins. *'Time': 60 seconds *'Controls': Remote held horizontally Tilt Wii Remote in a direction: Go in that direction, 2: Go further down *'Advice': If you get hit by a fireball, you'll lose valuable time. Also, don't mash the 2 Button, otherwise you'll wind up getting hit by a fireball. Guessing Illusion *'Rules': Zoroark want you to guess correctly which Pokémon it uses with his illusion. Choose the correct name and you gain a score. The last one worth three points and the one who get the most points win! There's 10 guessings. *'Time': 10 seconds per guessings. *'Controls': Remote held vertically Tilt Wii Remote in a direction: Choose a Pokémon name, A: Select the Pokémon name. *'Advice': If you choose the wrong Pokémon name, you'll LOSE a point. Remember the Pokémon names if you can. Killer Klaptraps *'Rules': All the players are on a log. And klaptraps will fly up and over the log. If a klaptrap hits any of the players, they are out. Last player standing wins. *'Time': 30 seconds *'Controls': Remote held horizontally D-Pad: Move *'Advice': There are five types of Klaptraps: red(the speedy ones), green(the slow ones), yellow(the bouncy ones), blue(the ones that follow you), and black(the ones that are the trickiest). The Klaptraps can also form a snake, mixing up their statistics. Be ready for the Klaptraps! Lob-ster *'Rules: '''All the players run through a long metal hallway with Heavy Lobster chasing after you and throwing metal balls. If you are hit by a metal ball, you are out. The game ends when either the time limit is up or if you are the last one standing *'Time:' 60 seconds *'Controls:' Remote held horizontally D-Pad: Move, 2: Jump *'Advice: '''Watch the position of Heavy Lobster's hands. If they are up high, it is about to throw a ball that will crash on the floor and can trip you up. If they are down low, it will simply roll the ball forward. Under Construction. Category:Lists Category:Subpages